The objective of our proposal is to develop and evaluate an immunodiagnostic method for the detection of pancreatic carcinoma. We will search for pancreatic tumor antigen(s) of onco-fetal origin from tumor membrane fraction(s), pancreatic secretions, blood and/or urine of patients with pancreatic tumors. The antigen (s) will further be purified, characterized and specific immune sera will be raised in rabbits, and/or guinea pigs. Using the specific antiserum and the purified antigen(s), a radioimmunoassay procedure will be developed in order to determine the blood and/or urine levels of the antigen (s) patients with pancreatic cancer. To evaluate the immunological activity and specificity of the pancreatic tumor antigen(s), a cell-mediated microcytotoxicity assay will be established. Usefulness of the pancreatic tumor antigen as a marker for the presence of early tumor response to therapeutic treatment, and for monitoring the recurrence of the disease, will be determined.